K is for Karofsky and Konfused
by krustykrabpizza
Summary: Karofsky only wants two things in life. Kurt, of course. And to be in Glee club. Will he join? Or will all his emotions build up and eventually cause mass destruction? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"So listen, uh, there's no way the Glee club is gonna let you join permanently until you clean things up with Kurt, so"

Karofsky twitched at the mention of Kurt's name. His feelings towards the small boy weren't even clear to himself yet, and he hoped, if there was a God, that those same feelings weren't clear to anybody else, either. Dave found himself pondering his emotions while Finn, the MVP (what a joke), kept rambling on about Kurt.

…"we could go together to Dalton and apologize to him." Finn continued.

The mention of an apology suddenly woke Karofsky out of his trance. "Who said I wanted to join the Glee club permanently?" he said. But in reality, he wanted nothing more than to be in that club, with Kurt, of course, and to sing. The half-time show had been a place to release all of his feelings in song and dance, and now he wanted, he _craved, _to be a part of something like that again. The glee club seemed like the perfect escape. The perfect escape from all of his thoughts. The perfect escape from the skeptical looks of his best friend, Azimio, which Dave was becoming gradually more frightened about.

Dave continued to deny Finn's invitation to the glee club with reasons that had been mentioned so many times, the sound was like a broken record.

Finn eventually gave up and walked away, still not convinced that Karfosky didn't want to be a part of the club. _Why not?_ He asked himself. _Glee was great! Especially being able to see Quinn dance in those short dresses she wore._ _That was the nicest part. Rachel had to ruin the fun sometimes, though_. Finn still wasn't sure if all of his feelings for her had left. Sure, she was an over-bearing control freak, but he _had _loved her all the same.

Dave stood at his locker, unknowingly watching Finn walk away. Kurofsky wished he could rewind that whole conversation, and leap at the offer to go to Dalton and apologize with Finn. Now he would have to do it himself, he supposed.

Dave would have procrastinated too, if he wasn't confronted by Santana Lopez. _What the hell was she doing talking to me? _He thought. All the glee kids hated him.

"Hey, David." Santana gave a sexy little smirk whilst drawing out his name like a snake. "It seems like you don't want to join the glee club. Too bad. I hear Kurt likes guys who can sing. Oh well." The Latina shrugged and sauntered off with such a sensual nature, that Karofksy found himself questioning his sexuality once again. This train of thought, however, quickly came to a close as Karofsky realized what Santana was implying. "Wait, Lopez!" Karofsky called after her, shutting his locker and running to catch up.

"Yes, David?" Santana asked without turning to face him.

"What do you know?" Karofsky decided that it would be best to avoid being too direct. Being vague was key.

"What _ever _do you mean?" Santana said, a smirk beginning to form at the corners of her full lips.

The fact that Santana was making him beg for it confirmed his suspicions. She knew. About his wanting to join the glee club, his love for Kurt, the kiss. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in a day? Gold star for me!**

**I don't own Glee, yeah yeah.**

**I like reviews. In fact, I love reviews! THROW SOME AT ME, BROS.**

"You had better not tell anyone." Dave commanded, trying to muster up as much confidence as he could. Santana was not fazed.

"Really, Dave, I wish you would stop thinking so low of me! I'm not such a bad person, you know." She stopped talking just for a moment to plan her next move. She chuckled before she began again. _A sexy chuckle. _Karofsky thought. He really wished she would stop being so raunchy. If he was going to like Kurt, he would lust after him whole-heartedly. He didn't half-ass anything. "Who am I kidding, I'm terrible! And being the horrific person that I am, I will try my hand at blackmail!" Santana sounded truly excited. _What a sick and twisted girl._

"So here is how it will work, big boy. You do both of these things, or I tell everyone about your little "run in"" She made little quotation marks with her bronzed fingers in the air. "with Kurt in the locker room the other day." She coughed to begin her wish. "Number wah, you join the Glee club, we need another member. And dos, you put in a good word of me to Puck. No, scratch that. You get Puckerman to take me on a date. He needs to get over the _fattinas _and start lovin' the _Latinas._"

"Yeah, sure. Anything." Was all Karofsky managed to say. He was too busy thinking of ways he could make this work.

"Great. I feel bad that Kurt had to kiss such a meat head, anyway. I wouldn't want to spread it around." Santana flashed her signature half-smile and waltzed away, her skin tight skinny jeans making the view all the more pleasurable.

Now that he was being forced to join the glee club, he had better get a move on apologizing to Kurt. He discreetly made his way to the old red pickup he owned, climbed in, turned on the radio, and started to drive.

_If you've got love in your sights_

_Watch out, love bites_

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?_

_Who do you think of?_

_Does he look like me?_

_Do you tell lies?_

_And say that it's forever? _

_Do you think twice, or just touch and see?_

_Ooh babe_

_Oh yeah_

_When you're alone, do you let go?_

_Are you wild and willin', or is it just for show?_

Karofsky found himself singing along with the Def Leppard song that was blasting from the 10 year old stereo of a less than nurtured truck.

Normally, with the wind rushing through the cranked _down _windows, and the chords coming out of the cranked _up_ sound system would have Karofsky feeling content. Unfortunate for him, though, was that this was not the time to feel content. This was the time to feel nervous and confused, and Karofsky had a lot of both to go around.

Much to Dave's dismay, he soon found himself pulling into the spacious parking lot of Dalton Academy. The cars were all small and shiny. None of them were badly parked. The number of vehicles was diminishing, however, as the after school activities came to a close.

Karofsky took a moment to gather his scrambled thoughts. _Would Kurt accept his apology? Better even, would he come running into Dave's welcome, open arms? That would be great. But what if Kurt had a whole protective force now and Karofsky couldn't get a moment alone with him? That Blaine kid seemed pretty taken with Kurt, if Karofsky remembered correctly._

_What am I doing? _He asked himself. He was Dave friggin' Karofsky. There was no need for him to be scared by a group of scrawny looking girly boys. He was going to march right up to Kurt, regardless of his 'posse' and apologize like a man. He would do it with sheer confidence. He would take control of this situation like he took control of the McKinley High football field.

He heaved a sigh and slowly opened the door. He hopped out and headed up to the front door, not bothering to look through the window to notice the Warblers, who, as it seemed, were still having practice.

**The song in this chapter was Love Bites by Def Leppard. I haven't exactly heard it before, but I thought it fit. Heheh. Note: If I take a long time to update, I sincerely apologize. Trust me, I will be the last person to know where this is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep em' coming!**

**It is a scientific fact that more reviews = faster updating. CHECK MY MATH.**

**Anyway, I really enjoy writing this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it too. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee blah blah blah yes okay.**

The hallway, or _corridor, _as Dace decided to call it, was unbelievably elegant. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _unbelievably _elegant. It was a snooty private school after all. The gold-trimmed walls we decorated with numerous paintings of courtyards and presidents. Needless to say, Karofsky's paint splattered jeans and letterman jacket did not match the fine décor. He dismissed the feeling of being underdressed, and continued down the hall- _corridor_ until he found a door marked with a glossy black door sign that read 'Choir Room' in a small, cursive font.

There was no window above the sign to make sure that this was, indeed, the choir room.

"You'd think they would be able to afford a gosh darn window." Karofsky mumbled, obviously perturbed about whether he would burst into the wrong room and look like an idiot.

Karofsky decided that he would just have to take his chances. That's what a _man _would do anyway. He turned the gold door knob, and attempted to sneak through quietly. His attempt was ineffective however, as his white Nike's squeaked against the polished floor, foiling his plan.

"May we help you?" A small bronze boy asked, a gavel in his hand.

"Um, ah, is Fanc- ah, _Kurt _here?" Karofsky asked, his macho bravado quickly slipping away from him as he noticed the couple dozen boys in the room, who all together, could easily beat him to a pulp.

"And who are you?" The same boy asked, clearly getting frustrated about this unexpected visitor cutting into his precious practice time.

"Um, Dave Karofsky, from McKinley." Karofsky stated, barely more audible than a whisper.

The boy with the gavel looked over at Kurt, concern plain in his eyes. They all knew what Kurt had been through back at his old school, and they would do anything to protect him from that torture again.

"I'm afraid Kurt wouldn't like to see you right now, David." He stated matter-of-factly.

"It'll just be a minute, I swear." Karofsky was dead set on apologizing to Kurt today, and he would not leave until that happened. He would tie himself to one of those pillars outside of the building so he couldn't leave until he got the chance to talk to Kurt. Okay, maybe he wouldn't do _that,_ but he **would **talk to Kurt. No matter what the cost.

Wes – Karofsky learned, from the nametag in front of him – looked over at Kurt, having a conversation merely with their eyes. Kurt – _oh GOD he looked nice in that uniform _– shook his head quickly, avoiding eye contact with Dave.

Blaine of all people came to Dave's rescue however, and offered to escort Kurt into the hall and accompany him while Karofsky apologized.

Reluctantly, Kurt agreed and the three of them, Karofsky in the lead, headed out of the room and into the cold hallway.

"What, Karofsky?" Kurt asked with such a bitter, icy tone that Dave found himself taken aback at the ferocity of it.

"I just want to apologize is all, Hummel. No need to get catty." As much as Dave just wanted to be all mushy and lovey with Kurt, he found himself going back to the old Karofsky, the old, I-will-beat-you-up-because-you're-different-Karofsky. A Karofsky, that he indeed, didn't want to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think I have some sense of where the story is going now, thank God.**

**This chapter was a little tricky to write. I like writing descriptively much better than I like writing dialogue.**

**Throw some reviews my way, pals! (:**

"If you're going to apologize to me, Good _Lord_, I can't believe this is happening, then you're going to have to do it right. Lose the superior attitude, ham-hawk. If you haven't noticed, I'm not vulnerable anymore. Make a move on me. I _dare you_." Kurt said the last three words through clenched teeth, almost as if he had been taking lessons from Santana. Totally rude, yet completely sexy at the same time.

Karofsky tried to hide the fact that this side of Kurt was, indeed, turning him on. He decided that now would be a good time to lose the bully demeanor, so indeed, he did just that. He surprised himself by how he could just let himself go around Kurt, even if things weren't in the desired condition.

"Fine. Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry." Even though his choice of wording wouldn't look sincere if it were written on paper, his tone of voice made it clear that he was **nothing** if not sincere. "I'm sorry for bullying you, for pushing you into lockers, for causing you all that pain. I would never wish that upon anyone. I feel bad _every day._ Every day the only thing in my mind is how angry I am at myself for hurting you. You gotta believe me, Kurt. You have to." Karofsky was on the verge of crying. He wouldn't cry in front of Kurt. He wouldn't. He looked down at his new white Nikes. He didn't deserve them. He didn't deserve anything nice after what he had done to Kurt. He suddenly had to urge to take off the sneakers right then and there, to chuck them into the nearest wastebasket.

Dave's train of thought was interrupted however, when Kurt finally responded, a response that didn't make Dave particularly thrilled.

"Well." Kurt said with a huff. "I don't know if I fully accept your apology, Karofsky. You did threaten to kill me after all."

"I know." Was all Karofsky could manage at the moment. His face distorted as he attempted to hold back the tears that he had willed not to come.

"I know? That's it? Not sorry?"

Karofsky couldn't take it anymore. All of his feelings towards Kurt seemed to gush out, as if in a flood. Karofsky beat his fist on a nearby locker, reminding him of that day in the boy's locker room not too long ago.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY KURT? I'M FREAKING SORRY. SORRY FOR THREATENING TO KILL YOU. I AM MESSED UP, KURT. I'M FREAKING MESSED UP." Karofsky was practically screaming at this point, which made Kurt back up right into Blaine's open arms. This only made Karofsky even more upset. "I LIKE YOU, KURT. I LIKE YOU A WHOLE DAMN LOT. I WISH YOU WOULD GET THE AWAY FROM FREAKING _BLAND_." Karofsky's booming voice made Kurt begin to shiver. Dave was only making the situation worse.

The last statement from Dave made Kurt freeze in his tracks. Dave _liked _him? Nobody had a crush on Kurt, not even Blaine. But Karofsky did. Karofsky had to ruin everything. Everything that was finally beginning to feel right. Kurt suddenly hated Karofsky so much more than he had before. Earlier, the hatred had been a blistering hot sauna, threatening some _serious _skin damage. Now, however, it was a burning house, that Kurt was afraid, wouldn't be put out.

Kurt turned to scamper away with Blaine, to head to the safe haven of his home. Warblers practice was over by now, anyway. He left Dave with the sight of him leaving, and Kurt didn't plan on replacing the last image in Dave's head of him any time soon. He prayed that this would be the last time he saw Karofsky. He had been touched by Dave's apology at first, but that quickly went awry when Karofsky had pronounced his love for him.

Karofsky thought that would be it. He had tried, and he had failed. He would go back to his truck, drive home, and flop down on his old mattress and cry. He didn't care. Nobody would be around to see him.

This plan did not follow through.

Karofsky didn't even make it to the front door before he was surrounded by a group of pissed-off looking Warblers.


	5. Chapter 5

**I live for the day when I can write descriptively without dialouge. I spit on dialogue. It is the worst. It has to be written, however.**

**I don't much like this chapter. GRODY TO THE MAX, as I would put it, this chapter is.**

**Give me some reviews anyway. That would make me less depressed.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't think we can't hear as well as we can sing, idiot. We heard you beating on Kurt out in the hallway." Wes spit this at Karofsky as he slowly backed away from the swarm of Warblers.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't _touch _Kurt." Returned Karofsky, with an equal amount of anger.

"Shut up!" Commanded a Warbler whose name Karofsky was unsure of.

"Wha-" was all Dave managed to get out before the gaggle of Warblers came down on him full force. At first he was able to fight most of them off, adrenaline helping him control the situation, but this strategy was soon proven ineffective, as it seemed there were an unlimited number of singers helping to beat Dave in the fight.

Fists were flying, unhealthy words were shot between them, and blood was gushing. The Warblers didn't know when to stop it seemed. Karofsky couldn't remember much of what happened, but when he finally did, he was in a cold, sterile-smelling, white room.

He knew two things. One, those Warblers were crazy motherfuckers. Two, no one was there to visit him in his room. Not even his parents. The feeling of loneliness overwhelmed him and caused him to start to cry.

No friends.

No family.

Most importantly, no Kurt.

Kurt. Had he known about the fight? Had he been a part of that? Karofsky decided no, as Kurt seemed too dainty and polite to be involved with such a scandal.

He must have been crying quite loudly as he faintly heard the patient hidden behind the partition between them mutter "Can you quiet it down over there, please? I need beauty sleep."

Karofsky let out a huff. It was painful to speak. "Yeah man, sure."

Beauty sleep. Polite. The high voice. Kurt. That was Kurt on the other side of that curtain and Karofsky knew it. He was certain, in fact.

Karofsky gathered enough energy to be absolutely positive. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Um, yes? Who are you? Do I know you?" Even though he was definitely winded, he still sounded adorable.

"It's Dave."

Silence. Utter silence. It must have stayed like this for a long time, because when Kurt finally spoke up again, Karofsky found himself awake with a start.

"Oh. Then you're welcome."

"For what?" Karofsky croaked.

"I saved your gosh darn life there, David. You'd better be happy I stepped in there and called the police when I did."


	6. Chapter 6

**In case you haven't read my other fanfictions, I'm kind of known for being a troll and ending things terribly.**

**I kind of gave up on this fanfic (you could probably tell, I haven't updated in like two weeks) but here, I end this right now.**

**LOL YOU WILL BE MAD IF YOU ACTUALLY ENJOYED THIS FIC~**

**

* * *

**

"You did? Whoa, um thanks. That's really brave of you." Dave said, losing energy with ever sentence.

"The Warblers were crazy. I should have known it sooner. I'm sorry they did that to you. I tried to step in, but in the fury of fists and kicks, I got a little roughed up." A small laugh then a sigh completed his reply.

Dave almost said 'You're so great, Kurt' or 'You're the best'. Maybe even an 'I love you' would escape his lips, but alas neither of them did. Instead, a mediocre "I owe you one." came out.

"Damn straight." Kurt said as he started to drift asleep. Before he did, however he mumbled a heartbreaking "This doesn't mean we're friends, Karofsky."

Dave knew he was falling asleep so he hoped that Kurt couldn't hear the "yet" he stuttered under his breath.

Kurt snores.

Cute, dainty little squeaks every time he breathed out. In most circumstances, such a quirk would drive Dave crazy with annoyance, but this time it only seemed to drive him crazy with wanting.

Dave hoped he wasn't being a creeper, but listening to Kurt sleep was soothing and found himself starting not to care if he was. He was falling asleep to Kurt's breath, his occasional mumbles of 'Blaine' which Dave decided to ignore.

Then Dave woke up with a start to find Kurt on top of him, blue eyes meeting with his own hazel ones.

"Hey, Dave! I decided to forgive you for all that stuff you did. Clearly we should have sex!" Kurt said with such enthusiasm, Dave had to try his hardest to stifle a laugh.

"Obviously!" Dave agreed and then they had butt sex in the freaking hospital and Blaine found out and was like FFUUUU but he got over it.

The end~


End file.
